X-Men: Messiah Complex
| Villains = | Others = | Creators = | FullSynopsis = A new mutant is born who could decide the fate of the entirety of mutantkind. Full History Cerebra detects the birth of a new mutant in Cooperstown, Alaska, the first such birth since M-Day. Professor Xavier sends a team of X-Men consisting of Cyclops, Wolverine, Nightcrawler, Archangel, and Emma Frost to Alaska to find the child; however, the Marauders and the Purifiers get to Alaska first and both groups fight each other over the child. The X-Men arrive on the scene to find that Prism and Blockbuster of the Marauders and some of the Purifiers have been killed and that the child is missing. Predator X is also shown to be hunting for the child and stops to feast upon Blockbuster's body. Cyclops has Emma Frost bring in Rictor and Multiple Man against their wills with Layla Miller tagging along, saying that she needs to be there for Jamie. Cyclops then asks Rictor to infiltrate the Purifiers, as he is still depowered. Everyone else is going to go see Forge. Professor X and Beast attempt to fix Cerebra, while Wolverine, Nightcrawler, Archangel, and Colossus hunt down former Acolytes—Projector, Neophyte, Vindaloo, and Gargouille—to get information about the current whereabouts of Exodus; meanwhile, Predator X is still on the hunt for the newborn mutant. Rictor saves the Purifiers from Wolfsbane, in a ploy to gain their trust and infiltrate them. Cyclops officially tells the New X-Men that they are held back from action when they confront him. Storm and Nightcrawler go to Amelia Voght to ask her for information on the Marauders and the Acolytes. Multiple Man and Layla are sent to Forge by Cyclops. Multiple Man creates two dupes to investigate two alternate timelines that spiked when the mutant baby was born. As Forge sent the two dupes, Layla runs to one of them so as to accompany him. Forge reveals that it was supposed to be a one way trip with dupes being implanted with the knowledge that they had to kill themselves once they finish their missions so that their knowledge is quickly transferred back to Madrox prime. Once Forge tells Madrox prime this, he is furious at Forge for the loss of Layla and passes out. Rictor also makes a startling discovery: the Purifiers' base extends beyond New York City, including Washington D.C.. | Part1 = X-Men: Messiah Complex Vol 1 1 | Part2 = Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 492 | Part3 = X-Factor Vol 3 25 | Part4 = New X-Men Vol 2 44 | Part5 = X-Men Vol 2 205 | Part6 = Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 493 | Part7 = X-Factor Vol 3 26 | Part8 = New X-Men Vol 2 45 | Part9 = X-Men Vol 2 206 | Part10 = Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 494 | Part11 = X-Factor Vol 3 27 | Part12 = New X-Men Vol 2 46 | Part13 = X-Men Vol 2 207 | Notes = | Trivia = * In , Wolverine is shot through the eye by Scalphunter, obliterating the right side of his mask near his eye. However, in , his mask is completely whole, showing no evidence of the bullet. Yet, when Xavier is shot, Wolverine is once again shown missing the right part of his mask. | Links = * ''Cable'' (Volume 2) }} Category:X-Men Events